


Flirting and Fumbling

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Benny Flirts, Cas gets jealous, Dean Flirts, Dean gets flustered, Flustered Dean, Jack Flirts, Jealous Castiel, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Jack and Team Free Will happen to be on a case in the same hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely meant to be about Jack flirting with Dean

“Are you sure we should be doing this? Cause it’s kind of illegal” Sam remarked as he, Dean and Cas walked down the hall.  
“I’m with Sam on this one Cas. We could get arrested. Again!”  
Cas sighed.  
“What we need is in the psychiatric ward, and we can’t have access to that unless we’re doctors.”  
“Why can’t-”  
A nurse walked by, stopping Dean mid-sentence.  
“Why can’t we just sneak in after-hours like we always do?”  
“Because it’ll be put on watch and we won’t be able to get in. If we do it now, dressed as doctors, we’ll get in without a second glance.”  
Sam smiled in surprise.  
“Wow Cas, I’m impressed.”  
Dean gave him a hard look.  
“He commanded an army in heaven; he knows how to come up with a plan.”  
Sam widened his eyes and put his hands up.  
“Sorry.”  
“Apology accepted.”    
As they rounded the corner, Dean walked right into someone’s chest. When he looked up to apologize, the man in the cool coat gave him a sweet smile. He did a sort of double take, smiled, said hi, and looked down, his face warming.  
“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?” He asked suggestively.  
Dean’s head shot up, and he smiled stupidly.  
“Dean Winchester.”  
He looked down again when he thought of how stupid he probably looked. Jack put his hand on his shoulder so Dean would look up again. He was still smiling flirtatiously.  
“Nice to meet you, Dean.”  
The captain winked and started to walk away. Cas stopped him when he rounded the corner.  
“Hey,” he said, looking fierce. “Back off.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“What, can’t I say hello to anyone?”  
Cas smiled condescendingly.  
“NO.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked as he stood up strait. It seemed Cas was jealous. Cas came around the corner again and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” The hunter fell into step with him, but the angel didn’t move his hand for a few seconds. Sam trailed behind them. Dean turned to the angel.  
“Hey Cas, you okay?”  
Castiel glanced at him before speaking.  
“I’m fine.” 


	2. Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas had mixed emotions about seeing Benny again. Yes he was a comrade in Purgatory, but both Benny and Dean were huge flirts, and seeing Dean flirt with other people ignited a jealousy in him that he still wasn't used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your chapter of Cas being jealous of Benny!  
> Sorry for the wait. Distractions happened.

"You got your badge Cas?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the impala.   
"Yes, I have it."  
"Thanks for coming Cas. It's best to deal with vampires in numbers."  
"Happy to help Sam."  
The three ducked under the police tape-a bit of a difficult feat-and approached the town's sheriff, taking out their badges.   
"Agent Rogers," Dean said. "Status on the case?"  
"Agents, thanks for the unexpected help."  
Dean glanced behind himself. He felt like he was being watched.   
"We've got two victims in one night. Both have bite marks on their necks. They're on their way to the morgue to be further inspected now."  
"Can you direct us to it?" Sam asked.  
"Of course."  
After leaving the scene Dean paused outside the car.   
Cas tilted his head.   
"What is it Dean."  
"I feel like we're being watched," Dean said absently, scanning the trees. "Hold on."  
With that he jogged over to the trees by the gas station. He rounded the widest tree and inhaled sharply.   
"Benny?"  
Benny smiled.  
"The one and only brother. The one and only."  
Dean grinned and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Dude! It's awesome to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you. Flaggin down some vampires."  
"Well come on then. When it comes to vamps the more the merrier."  
Dean threw an arm around Benny and led him over to the Impala.  
"Guess who I found."  
Sam gave benny a tight smile.  
"Hey."  
Cas just stared at Dean's arm over Benny's shoulder.   
"Looks like we're here for the same reason. Might as well work together, right?"  
Dean grinned again.  
"We've got this in the bag."  
Sam decided to play nice for Dean's sake. He knew how much it meant to his brother to get to see Benny again. So the warning look Dean shot his way really wasn't necessary.   
Cas had mixed emotions about seeing Benny again. Yes he was a comrade in Purgatory, but both Benny and Dean were huge flirts, and seeing Dean flirt with other people ignited a jealousy in him that he still wasn't used to. 

 

Benny stole shotgun from Sam so he and Dean could catch up.  
"So how are you?" Dean asked.   
"Good."  
"Yeah?"  
Dean glanced in time to see Benny nod.  
"That's good to hear."  
Benny took off his seatbelt and scooted over so he was right next to Dean. He whispered into Dean's ear.  
"So how're you an' Cas?" he asked suggestively.   
"Benny!"  
Benny laughed.  
"So nothin huh?"  
Now he was speaking at more of a normal volume.  
"That mean I have a chance?"  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up man."  
"I don't think Dean cares for your advances Benny."  
"He's just pokin fun Cas. I don't mind it."  
"Of course you don't," he grumbled.   
Dean looked at him through the rearview mirror.  
"What does that mean?" he challenged.   
"You might as well copulate with him since you return his advances."  
Dean pulled off to the side of the road and turned around in his seat.  
"What the hell man? We're practically brothers. I want to have-"   
Dean stopped himself.  
"If you're gonna act like this you can leave. We have a case to focus on."

 

Leave Cas did, but instead of flying off he got out of the car and walk away from it, hoping Dean would go after him. He turned around. Dean was watching him, but it didn't seem like he was going to budge. Cas' face fell and he turned back around and continued to walk, shoulders hunched. When Dean saw the look on his face he hastily got out of the car and went after Cas. When he got to him he put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.  
"Cas, what's eating at you?"  
"Benny is."  
"Why?"  
"Because he flirts with you and you flirt back."  
"Why does that bother you?"  
"When he's around you don't flirt with me. You don't really pay attention to me at all."  
"That's what this is about?"  
"Look man, I'm sorry you feel ignored. I'll fix that from now on, okay."  
"But you won't stop flirting with him?"  
"That's just how are friendship is. Just like how sometimes I flirt with you."  
"Well I don't want you to just flirt with me cause it's how you interact with friends."  
"What?"  
"Forget about it."  
Dean gripped Cas' shoulder tighter so he wouldn't go.  
"No, tell me."  
"It's-"   
Cas looked down at his shoes.  
"It's because I love you Dean," he said quietly.  
Dean's eyes widened.  
"You do?"  
Cas nodded, still refusing to look at Dean.  
"Cas, look at me."  
Reluctantly Cas looked up, and suddenly Dean was kissing him.   
"Well I feel the same," he said after pulling back.  
Cas smiled, and Dean returned it. When they got back in the car Cas touched his shoulder so Benny would turn around.  
"Yeah?"  
"He's mine," Cas said sternly.   
Benny smiled.  
"Well it's about damn time."


End file.
